Zophenedynosthreptikal
Zophenedynosthreptikal, aka Zophos, is a synthetic demon created by the villainous extraterrestrial, Kieron. He is Kieron's ultimate weapon and most powerful minion. Additionally, Zophos is Stygi and Scipia's childhood friend, and Naila's partner. He was initially sent by Kieron to serve as a bodyguard for Scipia to protect her from Xydkos. Zophos returns to Lorule with Stygi and Naila after Scipia disbands Knights of PokéPlitRule. Physical Appearance Zophos's true appearance has yet to be seen, but in his human-like form, he is fairly muscular; he has light skin, purple eyes, and dark purple hair. Unlike humans, however, Zophos possesses sharp teeth, horns and claw-like nails. He is capable of altering his human-like form via shape-shifting and will occasionally remove the distinguishing features that differentiate him from humans. As for clothing, he wears a black trench coat, dark purple fingerless gloves, a white sash, a sleeveless dark purple shirt, black pants, and black boots. Additionally, Zophos currently wears a sapphire necklace given to him by Scipia, though, keeps the necklace hidden from view. Background Not much is known about Zophos's past except that he was created by Kieron and is a childhood friend of Stygi and Scipia. After departing from the Saphir Village with Kieron approximately 14 years ago, Zophos continued to serve Kieron and had successfully accomplished every mission that was assigned to him. Many years later, at the age of 18, Zophos was instructed to protect Scipia and act as her bodyguard to prevent Xydkos's subordinates from kidnapping Scipia as they sought her power. Zophos spent nearly an entire year with Scipia while acting as her bodyguard 24/7, and presumably began developing feelings for her as he'd refer to her as his "intimate partner". At some point near the end of the year at the Castle of Hyrule, Zophos, Jake, and Sasori had accompanied Scipia to the planet, Kaftokkitis, to free the sages who were imprisoned by the Exytherx. After travelling to Kaftokkitis, eradicating Envy, and discovering that Scipia had sealed away a part of Xydkos's soul—Kosvios—within a soul-absorbing sword created by Kieron known as the Arisychi Sword, Zophos returned to PokéPlitRule in search for Scipia as she was taken by Malachite to the Forest Temple to heal her wounds. Zophos had been previously separated from Scipia due to Kosvios's unexpected arrival and although capable of preventing Kosvios from taking Scipia, Zophos allowed it to happen as he was commanded beforehand by Kieron to avoid battling Kosvios because he wanted Scipia to defeat Kosvios without any assistance. Upon finding Scipia, Zophos spoke to her briefly before eliminating Sarka, one of Malachite's henchman, who was ordered to watch Scipia in his absence while the other henchman, Elvar, had fled to notify Malachite about Zophos. Subsequent to Scipia's recuperation, Scipia had presented Zophos with her sapphire necklace as a token of appreciation for everything he had done for her before returning to the Knights of PokéPlitRule. Zophos was later assigned with a new task in eliminating Lior which he succeeds with ease after secretly following Scipia's team to Water Land and discovering that Lior had impersonated her while the real Scipia was "abducted" by Malachite who is revealed to be affiliated with Lior. Upon eliminating Lior and sealing his soul within the Arisychi Sword, Zophos informed Ciel to report to Kieron about his accomplishment and that he is currently assisting the Knights of PokéPlitRule until he receives a new mission. Personality Zophos displays a calm yet cold demeanor; he is callous and merciless toward all his adversaries. Zophos's satisfaction in tormenting and murdering his enemies—specifically those who oppose Kieron—indicates that he is bloodthirsty and sadistic by nature. In spite of enjoying the sight of bloodshed, Zophos does not express his emotions and appears apathetic in and outside of battle. While he retains an aloof, hostile manner for the most part, Zophos is prone to anger and under normal circumstances, will kill anyone who infuriates him. Aside from giving the impression of being emotionless, Zophos is an exceptionally perceptive and cunning individual with an extensive array of eloquent vocabulary, and therefore, may be difficult to comprehend. In addition to this, Zophos speaks infrequently and generally refrains from communicating with others, particularly those he deems as inferior and unworthy of recognition. Zophos has much respect for his creator, Kieron, and demonstrates unwavering loyalty toward him. Zophos will follow Kieron's every order without question and endeavors to remain as Kieron's strongest and most reliable servant. As a perfectionist and fear of disappointing Kieron, Zophos is determined to fulfill his every assignment without fail as he solely—as speculated by his acquaintances—desires to impress and please Kieron. Zophos's affection for Scipia was initially overlooked by most and individuals who did notice his love for Scipia perceived it as questionable or insincere (excluding Naila, Zeridite, Hailea, and Primula) such as Malachite who firmly believed that Zophos only aspired to get close to Scipia in attempt to manipulate and coerce her into joining forces with Kieron. While Zophos does wish for Scipia to become an ally of Kieron's, he has no intention on manipulating her or forcing her to affiliate with Kieron. As Scipia's bodyguard, Zophos was very protective of her and remained by her side for precisely twenty-four hours each day to ensure her safety. Zophos's feelings for Scipia are more evident when other males are in her presence as Zophos acts antagonistic toward them whenever near Scipia. When alone with Scipia, Zophos is less menacing and shows more emotion; he is genuinely concerned for her well-being and despite preferring solitude, Zophos enjoys her company. It is unknown when and why Zophos fell in love with Scipia. Trivia * Zophenedynosthreptikal basically means "tyrannical dynast of darkness". * Zophos's personality traits: composed, calculative, perceptive, loyal, industrious, callous, ruthless, homicidal, short-tempered, distant, intelligent, resourceful, cautious, solemn * Zophos claims to have always regarded Scipia as his "intimate partner", suggesting that he may have had feelings for her long before becoming her bodyguard. Therefore, Zophos may have been the first person to have fallen in love with Scipia. * Despite Scirwode stating that he is Scipia's first friend, Zophos is technically the first person to have befriended Scipia. However, Scipia has no recollection of her past and thus, doesn't remember Zophos. * Scipia is the only known individual to have angered Zophos without being tortured or killed by him, instead, Zophos merely threatened her before poking her cheek. * Zophos's favorite colors are black and purple. * Zophos is carnivorous and only eats meat (with an exception for Scipia's homemade food) * Zophos is the only individual that likes and eats Scipia's terrible homemade food. He favors Scipia's vanilla cakes and refuses to eat anyone else's food.